1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to round balers, and more particularly, to a twine monitoring assembly used to indicate to the baler operator that twine is properly being dispensed during wrapping of a bale.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Round balers utilize various devices for wrapping completed bales with twine, for example, a twine tube has been used in the past which moves along the length of the bale, dispensing twine thereto, as the bale rotates thereby wrapping the entire length of the bale. The wrapping devices employed and the twine used for wrapping the bale are usually located either within or beneath the baler structure and as such, are usually not easily viewed by the operator. As a consequence, when operating the baler, it is not easy for the operator to determine if twine is being properly dispensed during the wrapping operation, and likewise, it is not easy for the operator to determine if twine is not being dispensed, as is proper, during either bale formation or following bale wrapping operations.
Consequently, a need exists for a device in round balers which will indicate to the operator whether or not twine is being dispensed.